Ben Mendelsohn
Paul Benjamin Mendelsohn (born 3 April 1969) is an Australian actor, who first rose to prominence in Australia for his role in The Year My Voice Broke (1987) and internationally for his role in the crime drama Animal Kingdom (2010). Since then he has had roles in films such as ''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012), Starred Up (2013), Mississippi Grind (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Darkest Hour(2017) and Steven Spielberg's adaptation of Ready Player One (2018). In 2017, he joined the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is slated to appear in Captain Marvel (2019). Mendelsohn starred in the Netflix series Bloodline (2015–2017), for which he won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series from two nominations, and received a Golden Globe nomination. Early life and family Mendelsohn was born in Melbourne, Victoria, the son of Carole Ann (née Ferguson) and Frederick Arthur Oscar Mendelsohn.12 His father is a prominent medical researcher who previously headed the Howard Florey Institute in Melbourne, where he maintains the status of Professor Emeritus.3 Ben and his two brothers, Tom and David, as well as his mother (deceased), a registered nurse, lived in Europe and the US for long periods of time, and returned to Melbourne when he was in high school. He attended Heidelberg Primary School and Eltham High and Banyule High schools. He took drama because he thought it was an easy class. Mendelsohn was the only one of his friends to follow up with an audition for Crawford Productions that was being advertised.[citation needed] In October 2009, he was featured in an episode of the Australian series Who Do You Think You Are?, which traced the ancestry of his paternal grandfather, who was from a Jewish family, as well as of convicts on his mother's side. Searching for a connection to composer Felix Mendelssohn, which was eventually dismissed, he discovered links to 19th-century Prussia. His ancestors were among the first Prussian Jews to be naturalised in Schneidemühl in the province of Posen, now Piła in modern Poland.4 He also has Greek, German, and British Isles ancestry.5 Career After several early television roles, including The Henderson Kids alongside Kylie Minogue, he attracted notice in his breakout film, The Year My Voice Broke (1987), and won the Australian Film Institute Award for Best Supporting Actor.6 His next major role was in The Big Steal (1990), and Spotswood (1992), co-starring with Anthony Hopkins;7 this was followed in 1994 by Metal Skin8 and in 1996 by Cosi and Idiot Box. In 2000, he was in two contrasting films, the Australian Mullet and the Hollywood Vertical Limit.[citation needed] In 2005, he was preparing to play Mark Antony in the Sydney Theatre Company-produced Julius Caesar,9 and he was in the Terrence Malick-directed film The New World. In 2007, Mendelsohn starred in the third season of the TV series Love My Way and in 2008, he appeared in Baz Luhrmann's Australia. He filmed the 10-part Melbourne series Tangle, which premiered on Showcase in 2009. In 2009, he appeared in the American science fiction film Knowing directed by Alex Proyas. The same year, Mendelsohn starred as Ned in Beautiful Kate, directed by Rachel Ward, opposite Bryan Brown and Rachel Griffiths. In 2010, he appeared in Animal Kingdom, starring in the film as Andrew "Pope" Cody, a criminal on the run from the law living in the notorious Melbourne Underworld. The role won him many awards, including IF Award's Best Actor and the AFI's award for Best Actor in a Leading Role. He was also named by GQ Australia as Actor of the Year for 2010.10 Mendelsohn was selected as one of the subjects in the Who's Who in Australia 2012 edition.11 In 2012, Mendelsohn played the supporting roles of John Daggett in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises and Robin Van Der Hook in Derek Cianfrance's The Place Beyond the Pines. In 2012, he appeared in Florence + the Machine's music video for "Lover to Lover". The video was directed by Vincent Haycock. In 2013, he guest starred in the TV series Girls as the father of Jessa, played by Jemima Kirke. In 2014, Mendelsohn joined the cast of Bloodline, a Netflix original from the creators of Damages. The first season premiered on the site on 20 March 2015 and was well received. Mendelsohn's performance on the series was lauded by critics,121314 resulting in a Primetime Emmy Award win as well as a Golden Globe Award nomination. In September 2016, Netflix announced that the show had been cancelled, and that it would end after its third season in 2017. Season 3 of Bloodline received negative reviews, and Mendelsohn appeared in two episodes of it.1516 In 2016, he appeared in video as an onstage "stand-in" during the Nostalgia For the Present concert tour of Australian singer Sia Furler for her song, "Breathe Me".17 In December 2016, he had a supporting role in the Star Wars franchise's Rogue One, portraying villain Director Krennic. He called the opportunity to act in a Star Wars film "a childhood dream come true".18 Mendelsohn also narrated the virtual band Gorillaz' fifth album Humanz. Personal life Mendelsohn married British author Emma Forrest in June 2012.20 He has two daughters, one with Forrest, born in 2014, and one from a previous relationship.21 He was divorced from Forrest in 2016. He is an avid fan of video games, citing The Last of Us as his favourite game.22 Roles / Filmography Roles 8C011AA8-3074-4F27-B0A7-11D41D3CC271.jpeg|John Daggett in The Dark Knight Rises D5A78279-45C8-4560-B48A-43EA63F756F8.jpeg|Dave in Lost River C3CAC1D2-1B07-4799-A2BC-AA9AFF9E551F.png|Nolan Sorrento in Ready Player One Film References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ https://www.vice.com/en_ca/article/59ab7z/ben-mendelsohn-really-wants-you-to-play-last-of-us